


Fulfillment

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenris Appreciation Month 2k17 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Feels, M/M, Referenced past slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris teaches himself how to cook.





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Tevinter_Biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/gifts).



> For Days 17, 18, and 19 of Fenris Appreciation Month. 
> 
> This is a follow up piece to New Experiences. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

It’s quite a fulfilling experience for Fenris, learning how to cook.

Cooking had never been a part of his duties during his old life, and his stay with the Fog Warriors taught him only the most rudimentary of basics. The different aspects of learning how to feed himself during his life on the run were a matter of necessity: how to hunt, how long to roast meat over a campfire so that it wouldn’t make him sick, what to forage that it wouldn’t poison him, and even how to steal food when all else failed.

But cooking, in the true sense of the word, is something he picks up in Kirkwall.

Having claimed his former master’s mansion for himself, Fenris takes a intrigued look around the large kitchen and begins to experiment. When he has the money to spare, he ventures out to the Lowtown market — or on occasion, the one in Hightown — to purchase ingredients. He has to teach himself if he wants to eat with any regularity, after all, but it surprises Fenris to realize that the experience of cooking itself is enjoyable.

It’s also enjoyable to explore and discover the different tastes and flavors he likes. He savors spices but prefers the crisp sweetness of apples. He likes the earthiness of tea and the comforting heartiness of stew. He rejects all fish, resolved never to try _that_ again regardless of how cheap a resource fish is.

He finds he likes working with his hands, and he likes making something.

Fenris knows how to kill. He can take nearly any weapon and wield it with deadly accuracy. He knows to crush hearts, how to destroy, how to end life.

But cooking is creating something, making something for himself, something not destructive. It’s calming and peaceful and pleasant, no matter how bad he is at it.

And it’s alright for Fenris to be poorly skilled at cooking, which in itself is an empowering feeling. As a slave, Fenris had always needed to achieve the highest of proficiencies, to excel, to make his master proud.

Now, as he carefully removes from the oven of his mansion’s kitchen a butterscotch-apple tart, which is only slightly burnt on the crust, Fenris needs only to make himself proud.

And he is. Very proud indeed. Especially as he cuts a slice of the tart for Hawke, whose golden eyes light up in delight at the sweet taste.

“You are incredible,” says Hawke, and he presses a syrup-sticky kiss to Fenris’s cheek.

Fenris smiles and indulges himself in the fulfilling pleasure of his own creation, along with the pleasure of Hawke’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
